Wow Did not see that coming Sarcasm
by MyLittleKittens
Summary: This is the tale of four people. A douche named Jackson. A poser named Mani. And two best friends named Butch and Buttercup. This is the story that made them famous. Total Greens story. Two-shot. R&R! :3


**Hello People! I really need to learn how to not put any lyrics in my stories... So this story is mainly based off of my emotions and what I would do if this situation ever occurred. I was reading a story where some person was cheating with their partner's friend, and it made me mad every time I thought about it. So since I can't sleep I might as well vent out my emotions into a story! And if you didn't know (of course you didn't know) I am a strong believer in the Girl Code!** **My grammar may not be the best,I excel better in math. **

_Buttercup P.O.V._

Yo! The names BC, and this is about the time where I became internet famous with my best friend Butch. This was back in the summer of my college years. I was dating this douche named Jackson. Butch never liked him, said he had bad vibes. Even though he was a jackass he was hot... like really. Tall, dark _and_ handsome, just the way I likes them. In other words this is about the time my Butch and I caught him cheating on me.

~_Flashback~_

"Hey babe," says a deep voice behind me. I turn around to face blue-brown eyes. Jackson always did have pretty eyes, but they were always empty.

"Hi Jay," I said back in a bored manner. The reason behind this is because lately he had never had time for me. I know I'm Buttercup, the toughest fighter and all, but I want someone to cuddle into while whipping their asses in video games and going to get me late night take-out to eat.

"What wrong?" he asked me in a sort fake worry.

" Like you don't know," I said turning away from him.

" Aww c'mon BC, you know I-" He didn't even get to finish his sentence because he was suddenly pushed out the way. I felt thick warm arms surround my torso and the smell of chocolate mint. I immediately knew who it was and couldn't help the smile that came to my face.

" Butterbabe! How you doing? Miss me? Hmmmm?" Butch asked as he squished me into one of his Buttercup only bear hugs. This is my first time seeing him since Mojo's wedding in Italy three days ago. Apparently after the boys transferred to the good side, Mojo had asked the Professor if he could turn him into an original human. It turned out good, but he was still on the short side.

You can also say that after the boys became good, Boomer and Bubbles naturally became a couple right after. The reds waited two years before they actually admitted their feelings and it was only when we were about to graduate that they admitted they loved each other. Butch and I remained best friends even though I developed sort of a crush on him. It can't be denied that after we all hit puberty and grew out our fingers, toes, and etc., that the boys began to bleed sexiness. It was a hard realization for me when I saw them step out of the pool that one day. I almost gave myself whiplash. Now that I've updated you, back to the original flashback!

" First, put me down you idiot, and then I might tell you," I slyly said. He waited a few more seconds before putting me down. I felt two eyes burning holes into my back, and then I remembered the presence of Jackson.

" What the hell Jojo?! Can't you see when I'm talking to my girl," Jackson huffed, pulling me closer to his chest.

" Do you see any fucks I could give out?" Butch asked in an irritated tone.

" Dude, awesome comeback!" I said to Butch reaching out from Jackson to give him a high five.

" I know right!" Butch said returning the high five. I looked over at Jackson to see he was about to blow his lid.

"Do I need to fucking scream to get some damn attention from my own girlfriend?!" Jackson bellowed.

" Get me a double bacon cheeseburger and I will let you have me for the rest of the day," I said trying my best to coax him to get me a burger. I really want a burger.

" I don't need this shit. I'm outta here. Call me when you want to spend actual time with me," Jackson said and walked away with his hands in his pockets. What a dipshit!

" What a dipshit!" Butch said irritably, echoing my thoughts. See, best friends think alike.

" Exactly what I was thinkin'. So you wanna come and buy me a burger to make up for going MIA on me?"

" Sure."

After ordering our burgers we just started talking about random things. Then the new girl Mani greeted us and we started talking about her.

" BC, she's fake," Butch said flat out after she left the fast food joint. Only known by Buttercup, Butch is really a gossip person. He lives for it.

" How can you tell? And besides, I know her and she's considered a friend that I can count on in my book."

" Buttercup, you know that I can feel vibes right? And I can tell she is one of those bitches in disguise!"

" Yeah, sure."

" I'm just telling you. My vibe feelings are never wrong... just like the feeling I have about your dumbass boyfriend," Butch said, mumbling the last part under his breath so I wouldn't hear.

" Yeah, but are you ready to leave now? I wanna catch that new movie with you since Jackson is being too much of an ass to come with me," I told him with my annoyance at Jackson in my voice.

" Ok, but can we stop by your that place so I can get the camera I left over there?" Butch asked, throwing away the empty food in the trash.

" Ok," I said as he left the money on the table.

" And at the movie theater I'm not going to be the only one paying for everything, capisce?" Butch said to me with a raised eyebrow and a finger pointed at me.

" Whatever you say!" I said and started to run down the street.

" Buttercup, I'm serious because we both know you like to get extra snacks! Buttercup!" He laughed as he ran behind me.


End file.
